Let there be Books
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: AU. Mary Russell has a simple, well simple enough life as a librarian. Then she meets an irratating man, somewhat, and gets led off to a mystery. Chapter Eight is up. Nine? Working on it...
1. Chapter One: Clash of the Titans

Authoress' Note: This is AU! I think this is a one shot.....oh nevermind... I was just joking around...

**Let There Be Books**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story nor characters, suggesting so would result in either: a lawsuit or a very bad scar. I cannot own characters that I did not create can I?

Mary Russell, age of 17, thank you very much, stacked the Historical recordings of Louis XV away triumphantly, not aware of the shadows behind her. After that long battle against the darned Dewey decimal system, she starts looking around, trying to spot some books unshelved. Finding nothing, and feeling content that she had done all her work, she quickly grabbed a theology book and hid in a isolated part in the library.

Not that it did her any good.

A clearing of a throat startled her.

It was a very unique type of "Ah-hem" not really attention grabbing, but more likely to be called annoying.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Cheerful, attendance voice now... at least until this person annoys me, thought the girl. And she turned her head towards where the voice was heard.

That was how her eyes turned towards her future husband to be.

But of course, she doesn't know that.

What she saw were grey, sharp, and calculating eyes. Yet, she saw undeniable warmth in those eyes. She knew she was not going to look away, but had no idea that the owner of the eyes would also do so. It was a battle of concentration.

Until, that same unignorable voice "ah-hem-ed" again.

She turned away from the very absorbing eyes and towards a plump figure. "What? er....do you need, I mean?"

Watson was nonplussed by her reaction. That does not mean that twenty six year old Sherlock Holmes, wasn't. Since she broke eye contact first, he engaged into what needed to be done. And that is to find information.

"Actually young lady..." Holmes started to speak.

"Young lady? And how old are you, Grandpere?" This was interesting, yet annoying to the indeed young Mary Russell.

Something flared in his eyes that Russell did not yet understand. "Actually young lady," he continued ignoring her, "I need to know if you have seen this volume of a particular series here." He held up a photograph with one hand.

She examined it with much precision, well with as much as she could, since there were mud stains, dirt, and apparently some sort of body liquid covering the book. Suspicious.

"I'm sorry," she tried the librarian posture, and the cool tone, "I'm afraid that I have not seen this book before." At least until I find out what you need it for...

"Very well then. We appreciate your...help." And with a nod Sherlock Holmes and Watson walked out the library doors.

Note: This is a note, from the authoress. So what do you guys think? Okay or not? Please review....

Next chapter: Mary Russell attempts to follow Mr. Holmes.


	2. Chapter Two: Minds far away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any rights or something… what-so-ever. Period.

A/N: At first I planned this to be a One Shot, because my plot was short, but then it expanded….And yes nods head I will try to add more visual imagery, but I hope that I do okay at it…

Chapter Two:

Something was wrong, Russell thought to herself. After following that strange man with the eyes (everyone has eyes, but you know what I mean) around a couple of times around the town, she was getting annoyed.

It's as if he knows someone's following him or something, leading me around the town like a little ninny, as if I had nothing better to do or something.

She was aggravated when he went into the restaurant, having to wait three hours outside in the cold.

She was embrassed when he went into the red light district (where there such things back then? And no he wasn't doing anything inappropriate, but she doesn't know that).

And she was bored when he went into a museum of something or another that made no sense to her.

Although she was in plain men's clothing, well at least as simple as could be, with her hair tied hidden inside a cap, she was bound to be noticed sooner or later. Better later, she thought, as she continued stalking her prey.

Even though it was the other way around.

No matter how Sherlock Holmes saw it, he could not understand why this young lad was following him. The kid couldn't have been from any enemies he knew of, he hadn't the build. Too tall for the age of about sixteen or seventeen, and the eyes were too intelligent than that of anyone that would come after him.

But he was amused. So he led the lad through a series of rather boring tasks. First he slipped into a restaurant which he did not as much as fancy, but rather tolerate, and made the boy wait for three hours. When he came out he spotted the boy a distance away with a white, not to mention irritated face. He looks somewhat familiar. Where has he ever seen him before? But of course, the important Sherlock Holmes often does not remember people, even though they had a significant amount of effect on him.

Then, he decided to anger the lad more.

By doing what exactly? By going into the red lantern district. Of course while he was there, he also gathered more information on the whereabouts of the book. Which pointed back to the old library.

Done with the information gathering, he left at once. He also spotted the boy near a fountain blushing red as cherries. Interestingly enough, he was amused by the boy. So he decided to confront him. Man to Man.

End of Chapter:

Next Chapter: Russell gets mistaken for a boy again. They finally introduce themselves….

Please review this chapter. This fanfic actually has a plot unlike my other ones that I am never going to post and are not going to go anywhere what so ever! SO Please REVIEW!

Til the next chapter. TTFN


	3. Chapter Three: Mistaken again

A/N: First of all, AU means Alternate Universe… Second, I would like to thank you fellow people for reviewing. That certainly means a lot to me.

Now on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

_Chapter Three_:

Mary Russell tried not to be distracted.

Well it isn't my business if he decides to go to that…that kind of place. I barely even know the man, do I? He's just an annoying man. Right. I must shake that feeling. Must keep my eye on the prize.

So I follow him into that alleyway.

It seems as if I made a big mistake, especially when said annoying man appeared right in front of my nose.

"Excuse me, I may seem a bit rude in asking you this, but I just needed to know: Why are you following me?"

Once I am able to gain back any kind of smooth composure I will experiment with thinking, and then talking.

"Oh! Are you speaking to me 'good sir'?" Note my sarcasm folks, "I'm sorry but when is it a crime to walk in an alleyway? The last time I checked I was pretty sure that we at least had the freedom to do that."

I was certain that he would not accept that lie, I was certain that he was going to do something, anything different from what he did. Anything different. The balloon that was full of embarrassment lost all it's air, however a new one was being pumped full of something more… oh definitely more…a proper word would be…resentment. Yes let's say that.

What he did was laugh at me. Then he said: "If you think that way, young man…"

Stop and Freeze. He really thinks I'm a man.

Young Man…hey it echoes out here…

That new balloon labeled "RESENTMENT" popped.

"That certainly crosses the line, Mister. And I am calling you mister for the sake of being polite." So what would happen if I tell him I'm a girl? Except knowing that he couldn't even differentiate between a man and a woman. Ha. This is going to be fun.

"And for politeness' sake I'm not taking you to the constable."

At the same time I said, "I think there may be something wrong with your vision, because I…" pause to add effect, and reach for my hat, "am a girl." And sweep hat off head. I fought the temptation to say "ta da!"

So I offer my hand. "And my name is Mary Russell, how do you do?"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So that was Chapter Three. I would again like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you very much! Please review more.


	4. Chapter Four: A Pleasant Conversation be...

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, I do not own any characters! (well at least in this reality)

A/N: How could Sherlock Holmes make such a grave mistake into believing that our fair Miss Mary Russell is a man? After seeing her once at the library, and having a blinking contest (fine! Battle of the wits! What you want to call it). Kind of preposterous, I know, but this is my fanfiction!

_Chapter Four_:

His mouth was actually agape! Like this old fish I used to own that died of um... old age…

"But you're that pesky librarian, who was hidi-…," Ahem , " who was particularly…charming."

Right. "Yes," as I nod my head, I am beginning to wonder when he would give me his name. "And you?"

"And I was particularly charming as well."

"No. No, 'good' sir, I meant your name." What kind of man was this? Granted, he was older than me a bit, but that does not mean that I would be mocked by this, this highly arrogant man!

"Oh! My name is Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Happy to make your acquaintance."

"Well yes, happy. You see, I have a bit tight of a schedule right now, so I must be leaving…"

He seemed disappointed about something. I don't know what, but it also made his eyes glow in, if I'm not mistaken, joy?

But it seems as if I can't get away from this irritating, yet amusing man, simply because he is holding on to my shirt collar.

"Excuse me, but I believe you are holding on-to-my-shirt-collar!"

"Oh. Do excuse me, but I can't let people who follow me around all day walk off without telling me the reason. And I expect nothing but a reason. Excuses," he continued, "are not reasons. So carry on."

I thought that I had followed him quite well, dodging into the shadows before he could even spot a hair on me. I had always thought that I could never be caught 'snooping' as some of my 'friends' might say, but apparently not.

"Unhand me I say!" Of course, he wouldn't so I am going to let him have it. A slap, nothing more, just so he would release me and let me try to get him off my tail!

So I did. However, he didn't even flinch. So I stepped on his toe. Very damsel-in-distress-like, nevertheless, it worked and he let go.

Although I was disappointed for a split second, I ran towards the street as fast as I could. After a series of alleyways and buildings, I finally stopped at this oak tree in a small, isolated park. It's no wonder no one's here, with the inviting smell of rat urine.

He wasn't behind me. So he didn't follow me. That's fine, it's not like it matters. It doesn't matter at all. I just needed to say it out loud. It doesn't matter at all.

"What 'doesn't matter at all' Miss Russell?" A deep, familiar voice said behind the tree.

* * *

End Of Chapter 

A/N: Mary Russell doesn't know who Sherlock Holmes is! She does love to read, but she has never heard of the great sleuth? Amazing! Or maybe she is just pretending? No actually, her library does not like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'stories' so they don't let their staff read it! She might have a very vague memory of hearing the name somewhere before, but since she was so busy trying not to be caught, she didn't really pay attention.

Please review!!!

Next Chapter: The plot is actually going to move forward!


	5. Chapter Five: Another 'pleasant' talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are in this fanfic…

_Chapter Five_:

"Miss Russell, I am surprised at you. Leaving before we could finish our delightful little conversation."

Twice. He caught me twice! And he was tsk-ing me! All the respect that I had felt for having someone catching me twice, was thrown to the floor and smashed on. Repeatedly. With a rock.

Why you little-older man! How dare you!

"Why Mr…," Shoot forgot his name! "I am sure that our said 'delightful conversation' could be continued at another time…perhaps, we could set up a time later. You see I have a very important matter to attend to…"

"Yes, you have said so before, but I said that could wait. I am sure our conversation is of more importance. For example, I would like to know some reasons as to why someone would waste their time spying on me. As, I am sure, that you would like to know why I have been going to such a variety of places."

She had the tendency to blush. By god, he thought, she's just a child isn't she? No bigger than, I'd say eighteen, or seventeen.

"Well, the library needs to know why you are interested in that particular book. We, the librarians, need opinions of those people like you. We need to know what types of books would get them reading. The state of our country now, needs more people to be educated, so we do the best we can, by being great librarians." Realizing that she was done, she nodded more for herself than for him.

"I understand what you are trying to say, I truly do. However, I fail to see how that relates to why you were masquerading yourself as a boy to irritate me all day."

Oh. I see how it is.

"Fine." I am sure that my voice was full of icyness. Icyness? Absolutely wonderful, now I can't even think in the right manner. Full of ice? Having no warm feeling what-so-ever? Yes, that works fine.

"I'm sorry Mr," Darn it all and back! "Mister…but isn't that your companion I saw the other day over there? Oh my, why is he getting attacked by the rabid goose?"

He actually turned around and looked. It is common sense that there is no such thing as a rabid goose in this neck of the country. What a curious man he was. He seemed intelligent, on the other hand, he falls for the oldest tricks in the book. But I shall ponder no more, since I have to take advantage of his senselessness to run. And run I shall.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Please review this short chapter! Since it's Winter Break I now get to write more! Review, for the love of cheese and mushrooms!


	6. Chapter Six: My Broken Door

A/N: So since I am pretty sure that you readers are more interested in the story rather than the notes, I will make this short. On the bottom, Mary Russell quotes from a famous playwright, can you guess who? I will review in next chapter! You might have noticed that I change point of views… well I do that to get the story out better…I am sure… well it feels better writing in different pov's!

Disclaimer: I am writing a disclaimer because I do not own the characters!

_Chapter Six_:

When I finally reached my home, it was about eight o clock.

That man led me around for approximately 13 hours! In the cold!

How dare he! In addition to that, he ridiculed me! A young man! I highly disagree that it was my doing! Yes I was dressed in the manner of a man, however, not everything that "is so is so".

That inconceivable…

Then blackness.

When I woke up I was blindfolded. By whom?

"Where iz zeh book?" This man pronounced the word book like 'bohk'. He was so accented, I couldn't even tell what kind of accent it was. If you knew me then you would know that I was either not too awake yet, or that the accent was a fake. Although I wasn't upsee daisy, I knew that it was the latter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. What book? And I demand to know why you locked away my vision!" Why does everyone want to know about this book? And why wasn't my hand tied? Does this person even have the knowledge of how to appropriately rob a person?

"Zeh book," he seems to hesitate, "you dumb zittle girl."

He seems to have no manners to speak of either.

"Well, it seems that I would not know of what book you speak of, since I CANT SEE!"

You might wonder at my sanity, when I am yelling at a man who is in my house and blindfolded me. He surely has the upper hand. But I am the one who is untied and has a handgun just a couple of inches away from me. What kind of idiot is this?

"Where iz zhe book?" He seems to think that repetition is the way to get an answer.

I think not.

I think I hear something. My door, breaking I'm sure…

Someone's breaking down my door! I have to do something! That door is very expensive!!

"I'm sure there's no need to… uh… use violence!" Surely the person breaking down the door would know that I am referring to him. (I am guessing it's a man, for a lady wouldn't try this.)

"What iz it you say girlie?" Darn it all!

And I hear my door crack and break.

I cursed and told him what place he could visit, mentally.

I also heard my 'captor' run for his life and voicing out the words that I had in my mind.

"Stop you fiend!"

Why was that voice so familiar?

My blindfold was lifted and who do I see, but charming Mr… the charming mister. I have to remember his name.

"Are you well Miss Russell?" He actually seemed concerned. But it was very hard to tell in the dark.

"You broke my door!"

"You were in trouble."

"I had the situation under control!" I took out the gun for his examination.

"I assure you, you sounded as if you were in danger."

"In danger of getting my door smashed to pieces! The man didn't even tie my hands up, for goodness sake!"

"You were the one yelling about violence and what not."

"I was referring to you, not to smash my precious door! Handmade by my deceased relative!"

"Well…"

"Well nothing, I thank you for attempting to save me, however, I am not a 'lady in distress' and I do not appreciate you smashing my belongings. So farewell."

"Alright then, fare thee well." He started to walk out of my apartment.

"Um… Excuse me, although I do not appreciate you killing my door to pieces I would like an explanation as to why I was being held captive and how you knew that I was."

"Well…" He turned around, and I spot a look on his face. I think of mischievousness. Mischievousness? On this man? How alarming! "It has to do with the certain book I asked for on the day we met. The one which you conveniently and I quote, "have not seen before."

"Oh! That book! I thought you were referring to another volume. Silly me."

Silly me indeed.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Wowie, this chapter is longer than my other ones! SO please review!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Mr Oliver Brightwood

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction! Understand?

_Chapter Seven_:

The next day, Mary Russell was back to her normal life as a librarian. Well as normal as it can get considering the information that she has learned from a certain Mr. Sherlock Holmes yesterday. Not that she could ever forget how one book could "change the near future". Yeah sure.

It's not like I can do much, except try to find it again, she thought. So that was what she was doing. Trying to find a ruined book in a library. Oh what fun to be dodging fellow employees when asked "what are you doing?" or a "Miss, some help please?". How much is she asking to just have the book fall into her lap? Apparently a lot.

After spending eight hours unsuccessfully trying to find volume 12 of a certain series called the Day in an Animal's life, she gave up and decided to head home. Of course, as luck would have it she bumped into a fellow employee at the gates of the library. Mr. Oliver Brightwood.

"Oh just great! Of all the luck!" Mary cried aloud. Too loud because Mr. Brightwood (what kind of a name is that?) heard something from her,

"Come again Miss Mary?"

"I said, Oh great, what luck. Heh heh." She laughs that nervous laugh and sighs. "So Mr. Brightwood, do you need anything of me?" Please say no, please say no.

"Call me Oliver, and yes, would you give me the pleasure in walking you home?"

"Um, yes sure, Oliver." Darn it again! I just want to run home and sleep 16 hours, is there something wrong with that?"

So Call-me-Oliver walked her home and tried to make small talk with her asking silly questions like, "So do you adore the color pink?" or "Don't you just love geese?" Mary answered every one of the questions with a shake of the head or a nod. Too tired/exasperated to talk. His mouth never stopped opening and shutting until she reached the doors of the apartment. When he did shut it, she had to murmur a prayer. Until he asked her if he could come up for some tea.

"I'm afraid I don't have any tea."

"Then some coffee perhaps."

"Nope, out of that too."

"Well, alright then, see you tomorrow, I hope, Mary."

"Yes, uh see you tomorrow too." She was so tired she didn't even care that he didn't ask for the permission to call her by her first name. And so, she dragged herself up the stairs and into her apartment, planning to drop onto her bed with grace, but unable to since a figure was sitting on it.

"Strange, when I looked, I was sure you had plenty of tea left, Russell."

"My 'dear' Sherlock Holmes, I assure you that is the good tea, reserved for good people. And I also assure you that if you do not get off my bed this second I would scream 'bloody murder' for the whole neighborhood to hear!"

"Let's not have the neighbors get annoyed then." And like that he swept off the bed, and onto a chair.

Russell, however did not listen to his reply because when he slipped off the bed she slipped on and fell right into sleep.

End of Chapter

* * *

A/N: So please review! I couldn't update for sooooo long because of a certain computer hog, so now here's chapter seven. Also in chapter six (I believe) Mary was quoting from Shakespeare in "Twelfth Night". 


	8. Chapter Eight: Almost midnight meeting

A/N: Thank you for your patience! I have said this before in my other fanfic, but I'll say it again, would you rather have excuses on why my chapter was so late, or would you rather me begin the story? Smart Answer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the publication rights of the books, etc, and other stuff that you already probably know of.

_Chapter Eight_:

When she woke, he was gone. It's all for the better, she thought, it would save some of the embarrassment of being such a bad hostess, but she could afford to be one right? After all she was VERY tired.

"It's still night?"

With that obvious information, she figured that was the most sleep she could get out of that night. So why not just take a scorching hot shower and then review all the (completely useless) information in my head? Russell asked herself.

With great enthusiasm, she peeled off her worn clothes and took a "scorching hot showering", while at the same time she reviewed the acquired knowledge in the couple of hours of escaping needy gossips and telling people to "shut their harp up", otherwise known as destroying her social life.

What she learned throughout the day was worthless. So what if the schoolteacher is dating what's-her-face, or if Chuck, the neighborhood homeless man, (Just call him a bum people!) was thinking that the world was coming to an end, again? No one pays attention to a book? She wanted to yell in their faces, we work in a library, not a gossip house! But since she couldn't she just did the routine.

And that Mr. Oliver Brightwood, what did he want, I wonder… Yes of course we work at the same place, however, we don't really communicate very often-…

Then she heard a something outside her bedroom door. Her head formed two words… lock…pick…Someone was breaking into her house, yet again! She put on a bathrobe (a/n: one that covers her whole body, that white kind.), and quietly sneaked into her own bedroom to see…

"Holmes! (She decided to drop the Mr.) What are you doing here? And why on earth are you my floor?"

"I choose to be on the floor, because I find it very comfortable, I assure you."

"Are you practicing sarcasm my dear Holmes?"

"No, actually it is really quite comfortable down here. But that is not the point. My home is needing of renovations and I have no where to stay, well nowhere that would accept me this late in the night, so I must ask you to allow me shelter."

"Surely you are joking."

"I joke not, my dear Russell," he paused and thought about something for a moment, "actually, what really happened is that I was outside of this apartment of yours, and I saw this black shadow of a man crawl in your window, so naturally-…"

"Wait a minute, this is a two story building. How could he get in here?"

"Look down there." He pointed down her window and she looked down.

A Ladder? She thought and voiced it. "It's as if he was asking to be caught. But please continue your great story."

"As I was saying…ahem… so naturally I was curious, so I lock-picked your door and ho and behold I see this man dressed with a mask on his face, tearing about in your room without you in sight. The man ran away yet again, (What he lacks in the brain, he has at speed, he added) and there I was on the floor looking at the mud prints he has left behind, looking for some clues, when you found me and decided to yell at me."

"I liked your house renovation story better. Wait, yet again, what were you doing outside my apartment?"

"Well, I…" He seemed embarrassed now, not even when he admitted that he would rather look at the mudprints than try to catch up with the culprit did he even have a speck of discomfort. Now he was all awkward. I think I like this side of Sherlock Holmes, Russell thought mentally.

Then she realized what he did, he was surveying her apartment and never left. He thought I was still in danger. What an amusing man.

He seemed to have recovered his composure. "Alas, my house did need some renovations, so I would need to stay somewhere."

"You can stay here and we would review what little helpful data I gathered today at work."

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: I felt this chapter was all right, not excellent, but okay. What did you guys think, please review! This chapter is kind of long, wasn't it compared to my others… So until next time I update (earliest: one week) Til Then.


	9. Chapter Nine: Library Chaos

A/N: If you have noticed, this is Chapter Nine, and with Chapter Nine, it means that I have finally updated! So read my chapter, which I am attempting to do with a cold. If it's not good, don't blame me, blame my thinking! Or don't blame me at all, cause you cannot blame sick people! You just cannot.

Disclaimer: This is not a test. I really do not own the characters in this fiction by a fan.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine_:

"I have come to the conclusion that all of information I gathered here…is useless. Completely useless." She sighed and sat down on her footstool. "You really cannot expect me to go with this- this worthless crusade without telling me more about this book. All I know is that for some reason I have been severely annoyed these past few days about a book that is called the Day in an Animal's life, which you say could change the world. But I want no more of this hush hush business, so tell me why people are lowering themselves to attacking innocent," (On that word, Holmes sniffed) , "…innocent bystanders."

"I don't see how librarians are innocent bystanders. Especially if you are taken for example."

"Say that louder, I'm sure the librarians over there couldn't hear you." Yes, they were in the library, though Mary Russell wasn't quite sure why they even bothered, since she already searched high and low in the library for any trace of the book, the only thing she didn't do yet was to ask the senior librarians in charge. But she wasn't going to resort to that.

Well at least until time calls for it.

"And you have just changed the subject again. You, my dear Holmes, are an a Master at changing…"

"Mary, how nice to actually see you again. It seems that I haven't been seeing you that much lately. Strange really, when we work the same shifts. I see you have a… friend with you. Well my good sir, how nice to make your acquaintance."

"Mr. Brightwood. How may I…" In the corner of her eye she saw Holmes silently drift away.

"Tut tut tut, Mary, I told you to call me Oliver. I was also hoping that we might have a chance to have some lunch together."

Aye. Why is my luck often so bad? "Well, Oliver, have you met my…," Um…. Uh…think brain think! "…cousin?" She grabs Holmes by the collar and drags him so that he was right next to her.

"Your cousin?" He looks a bit confused. "Why yes, I just remarked about him abit earlier. But, I haven't been able to catch his name." He looks at Holmes expectantly.

"Yes, yes, I am her uncle." Mary glared at him.

"What I meant was brother." The glare turned icy.

"See when I said that my aim was to say that I am her uncle's brother's son, therefore her cousin." Russell looked relieved when he finally stopped talking.

"Well, I see… um, you must be quite busy so I'll leave you two alone." He walks starts walking away. Then he pivots and turns toward her again.

"And Mary, maybe we could have lunch tomorrow?"

She couldn't really do anything else but nod and hope that he would walk away faster.

-

-

"You are telling me you failed again?" A voice thundered in a kitchen.

"But sir, you have never told me I had to also deal with a man."

"What difference does it make? I need the book and I need it now! Are you telling me I wasted twenty thousand pounds on an assassin that cannot even find me a book?"

"Technically, you paid me to get information on the book rather than to find the book itself."

Where's the dumb twin when you need him? "Get your brother and find me that book even if it means termination."

-

-

In the storeroom there lurked many things that are unspoken of. Mainly because it was combined with the library's lost and found. Hammers, books, forks, spoons, guns, it was amazing what people brought to the library and loses. The books took up most of the space though, because piles and piles of it that led to the ceiling surrounded the room.

It literally did surround it.

"I am pretty sure that book you are looking for is here somewhere, sir. Mary, once you finished helping this patron, close this up, since most of the library is going to already be closed."

"Thank you Miss Applecrumble." Rusell replied modestly.

"Good day to you Madam." Holmes told her.

With that Miss Applecrumble left, mostly to gossip with the other librarians before closing up and leaving.

"Alright Mr. Patron," Russell chuckled, "would you like to check the right or the left columns?"

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

_A/N_: _Was that a long chapter? I'd like to think so. Well anyways, I finally updated, which I am sure you have all noticed. I guess you could all thank my cold, which is giving me excess time to do my fanfictions, or else I would be working on some sort of project right now. Sigh…. So til the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter Ten: Notes from the past

A/N: _First of all, I would like to point out that I am not sick anymore… Second of all, would you really like me to tell you what motives Mr. Brightwood have? I am really sorry but I don't like giving out spoilers, so you would have to read and find out. Thirdly: This is my 10th chapter! Yay! Sorry but this is kind of a short chapter here._

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are owned by someone else, which would mean that, only certain characters are mine… such as Mr. Oliver Brightwood, Ms. Applecrumble, and some various minor non important characters.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten:_

"Russell, Russell, wake up."

"Wha-huh? Oh!"

It seems that they were still in that room and that Mary Russell had fallen asleep…

"Well I was trying to find my shirt button that I have dropped somewhere."

…And that she is obviously trying to hide that fact.

"For three hours?"

"Ha, ha you are quite the comedian. Come now, what have you for me?"

A hurricane had seemingly struck the storeroom, books were thrown everywhere and those lost items were once again lost because they weren't seen anywhere.

"Huh? Oh yes. Well it seems that our book was here once. A long time ago. However, we do have a lead."

He handed her a piece of paper.

"What in the name of…"

This is what it read:

**Borrowed your book for research. Return it in a week.**

**Love, **

**Bernard L. Hummings**

"Bernard L Hummings? Isn't that the child book author? The one who wrote about that spider? The one that went up that tree and never came down again? The spider that is, not the man." Holmes looked thoughtful.

"And you would know this information how? Nevermind then… Well since this note was dated back about two years ago, I am pretty sure that he hasn't had the chance to "Return it in a week".

"He in the U.S.A researching for his new child's book, most likely he'll be back before Christmas."

"Do we have that much time though? I think we may need to a boat." Russell shook her head as she said the words and thought some more.

"We'll have one by sunup tomorrow."

They left the library without remembering to lock up the storage room.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N: I wonder what is going to happen to Mary Russell once her supervisors find out she didn't lock up. Well you can't really blame her…would you remember in that situation? Well Anyways REVIEW! You must! It is required! How can you live with yourself if you don't? _


	11. Chapter Eleven: New Chapter

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating in such a long while, I really have not been able to touch my computer long enough to type up a chapter and because I'm such a procrastinator...wow it's been more than a year since I've updated on this story, now that I look back, I realize that freshman in high school have as much time to do whatever they want.I hope that I would continue this fanfic...but here's a short chappy. I'm pretty sure that my writing has changed a bit, so I hope you guys still like it

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters blah blah, all belongs to Sir Conan Doyle or Laurie R King...

Chapter Eleven:

New York in the 1920's was a great city. It was a completely different atmosphere for Holmes and Russell, however.

"I am sure that this is part of some sort of great plan of yours Holmes, but it is currently the winter in New York and dressing as a bum does not seem to be the greatest of your ideas right now. Especially if we are standing outside in the streets in front of a (most likely very warm) hotel." Russell finished speaking and then sneezed into those worn out gloves that all bums must own.

Holmes just jingled his hat full of coins, and sighed, "Russell, the greatest plans are often seem stupid"

"Holmes, I'm just saying, we are going to die of pnemonia before we ever see Hummings, can't we..." A bumbly looking man walks out of the hotel doors.

"Shhhh Russell, our target has appeared.", Holmes turns around, and shouts, "Oiiy, excuse me sir, but spare some change for a man and his son out in the cold?"

"No sorry, I'm in a hurry."

Holmes wouldn't give up, "Aww c'mon man, just a spare penny for me and the lad."

The man shouldered past Holmes and got into a cab.

Holmes made a show of rubbing his shoulder and shouting about some obese pigs and whatnot.

"C'mon da, we got to get more money" Russell put her arm through his and without moving her lips whispered, "Now what did that accomplish?"

"Russell, you need to use the restroom"

"What? No I do not."

"Trust me, you need to use the facilities in the hotel" Holmes patted something into her hand. A Hotel key.

"Go to Humming's room and touch nothing", he murmured and walked off into a hallway.

Mary watched him walk off as she wondered what in the world was she doing.

* * *

"From all appearances, he doesn't seem to be hiding anything Holmes" Russell scanned through Humming's room once again. _Lots of books though, _she thought, _what is he going to do, open a private library or something?_

"Well at least we know that he doesn't seem to hate his own books" Holmes picked up one of the spider books out of a stack of them.

"Holmes, I don't think that a man like him would keep something important in his room."

"He who doesn't recoginize it's importance would leave it behind, Russell, it should be here in these piles of books, search harder."

"From all I can see, all he has are his stupid spider books."

"Russell..."

A sound at the door broke through their conversation.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N**: It does seem to me that my writing has changed alot, so please comment on it. For some reason, writing seems much more harder nowadays... must be the writer's block thingie...

Sorry if my writing became confusing or boring...


End file.
